


Something you don't know

by therunningwaters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunningwaters/pseuds/therunningwaters
Summary: The one in which Louis pretends to be Zayn Malik's girlfriend and ends up attracting the attention of none other than the captain of the rival football team.The straight, heartthrob captain, might he add.But that's fine since Louis was supposed to be a girl.Unfortunately for Harry though, the only girl that's ever caught his attention might not be who she says she is.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> This work is a bit more light-hearted.  
> It's also got shorter chapters.  
> I'll update when I can.  
> If there'll be any triggering topics I'll make sure to put warnings.  
> I don't plan on making it serious though. So enjoy!
> 
> I love you all,  
> TRW.

“This is so not going to work,” Louis muttered, flinching away from the torture device looking object in his sister’s hand.

“Relax, Louis. It’s an eyelash curler, it won’t even hurt,” said Lottie, rolling her eyes.

“No, wait,” he ducked away, before she could come any closer: “I’m not doing this. Can’t we just skip it?”

“Not if you want to look convincing.”

“Lou, please do it,” pleaded Zayn from where he was sat on Lottie’s bed.

“Not a chance. Risk her taking my eye out with this thing?”

“I do it every day, now come on! Man up and let me put your make-up on properly,” she grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her: “Look a bit down, Louis. It won’t hurt.”

“I hate you, Zayn. I absolutely and utterly- ah!” he winced when Lottie pinched his eyelashes: “-despise you!”

“There. Was that so bad? You big wuss.”

Louis glared at Zayn across his sister’s shoulder. He looked too innocent curled up between the soft pink pillows and fuzzy blankets. Way too innocent for what he was making Louis do.

“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t get a girl to play your girlfriend,” he accused before being yanked back so Lottie could put mascara on him.

“You’re forgetting I don’t exactly have a lot of options. Plus you’re probably a better actor than everyone I know and you also don’t mind kissing me so... yeah,” Zayn shrugged guiltily.

“You could have asked Liam. You know, your actual boyfriend. Now I’m gonna have to kiss you AND have him glare at me creepily all night long.”

“As if Liam could pass for a woman. Louis, come on. He’s tall and bulky. You’re tiny and curvy. Which one of these is more convincing, huh?”

“I’m not fucking tiny! You’re not even that much taller than me!”

“Louis, stay still! I’m going to mess up the lipstick,” Lottie nearly growled in annoyance.

He ignored her: “Why did you even agree to go to this party in the first place. You hate overcrowded places.”

“You know why,” Zayn sighed: “The bitch won’t stop nagging at me until she sees my ‘girlfriend'.”

“Yeah, but you could have just shown her a photo,” Louis mumbled as articulately as he could while getting lipstick put on.

“As if that would work. You’ll probably need to get in a fight with her or something before she believes it.”

“Zayn, just a question,” Louis asked sweetly: “Why the fuck did you date her?!”

“Because I thought I needed to get over my feelings for Liam?”

Louis sighed in frustration. Liam was a friend he had made on the football team a while ago. They got along great so Louis thought it would be fine if he introduced him to Zayn, his long time best friend. Little did he know that this would result in the world’s cheesiest love story between an introverted nerd and the closeted star football player in which HE had to play the supportive side character.  
If he would have been the lead, then Louis could stomach it, but no.

“Couldn’t you have just waited for Liam to kiss you instead?”

“Oh, and how was I supposed to know he was gay?”

“All done!” Lottie interrupted loudly before Louis could even open his mouth to retort.

“Let me see,” Zayn commented, moving closer: “Oh my god, Lottie. He looks insane.”

“What, why?” Louis asked in confusion, picking up the hand mirror on Lottie’s vanity. He squeaked when he saw his reflection: “What the fuck?”

“You look pretty,” Lottie said grumpily, putting a hair net on his head.

“I don’t recognise myself,” Louis whined emptily.

“This is great, Lots. Thanks a bunch, I owe you,” said Zayn, kissing her cheek in appreciation.

“Why didn’t you just ask Lottie to be your girlfriend?”

“Because, you dipshit,” she said, yanking a wig down on his head: “I have a movie date with Mark.”

“Come on, Lou, this is gonna be fun,” said Zayn, a smirk taking over his face.

“Now quick, what am I gonna make you wear?” Lottie wondered, walking over to her closet.

“Find something that’ll bring out his bum,” Zayn said seriously, looking over at Louis, who was still staring at his reflection in awe.

She stood there for a while, rustling about the hangers, before exclaiming: “I got it. Lou, put this on. And these shoes.”  
She threw the clothes on her bed: “There, now I’ve got to go get ready for my date too.” 

“Thanks, Lottie,” he muttered and stood up to get undressed.

“You know, you should put on panties instead of those boxers too,” Zayn commented after Lottie left the room.

“Shut up or I will hit you,” he warned: “Although I probably would look sexy as fuck.”

“Yeah I don’t doubt. Wait you’re putting the bra on completely wrong.”

“Well I don’t really have much experience with bras seeing as I am gay.”

Zayn cracked a laugh: “I know. I’ll help you. You have to hook these together, like this.”

“Oh, I hate this. It’s like I’m wearing an extra pair of ribs.”

“But it looks good. Stuff it with these socks, but don’t make them too big. It has to look realistic.”

“Why? You think I wouldn’t have big boobs if I were a lady?” Louis accused, feigning offence.

“Oh you already do,” smirked Zayn, fitting the socks inside the cups: “There.”

The dress took a while longer to figure out, as Louis couldn’t for the life of him, find out what was the purpose of which hole.

“Why does this dress fit you so well what the fuck?” Zayn exclaimed once they finally got it on.

“Thanks,” Louis grumbled, still a but out of breath due to getting stuck inside the black hole of a dress: “Wait what about these?” 

He held out a pair of fishnet tights. Another battle ensued.

“I hate women’s fashion.”

“But it does make you look damn good,” Zayn shook his head in exasperation.

“Thank you. Now can you zip up the dress?” Louis said while fixing his wig. It was probably all messed up now.

“Sure,” he answered, watching Louis as he bent down to pick up his shoes.

“You know, Louis, I’m kind of having a bisexuality crisis right now. Your arse looks... wow.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis smirked, fluttering his heavy mascara-coated eyelashes.

“Wait, these are high heels.”

“Yeah, well spotted, Zayn.”

“Do- do you know how to walk in them?”

“No. But it seriously can’t be that hard. Here, hold my hand,” Louis slid his feet in the shoes and stood up, wobbling a bit.

“You sure about this?”

That’s when the bell rang.

“Loooouuuiiiis! Liam’s hereeee,” sounded through the house, causing Zayn to jump up.

“Do I look okay?” he asked Louis nervously.

“Zayn, you’d look good wearing a potato sack. Also, Liam is whipped,” he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go then,” Zayn suddenly left the bedroom at the speed of light, leaving Louis behind to waddle slowly in his heels. Shit, this was harder than people made it out to be.

“Zayn?” he pleaded, but to no avail because the man was clearly already by his boyfriend’s side. Louis was abandoned. Typical.

“Lots? Lots, can you help me, please?” he rounded the corner to the bathroom.

“What is it, Louis?” she asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

“I can’t walk,” he whined pathetically.

“What?” she peeked out the door, freezing in her tracks when she saw him: “Oh my god. Why does this dress fit you better than me?”

“Thanks, I’m cold, sexy and can’t walk, I know.”

“Louis, this feels like that movie transformation when a girl takes off her glasses and puts on make-up and is suddenly hot. You’re that girl now.”

“Except I’m not a girl. I’m a cross dresser with a fake identity.”

Lottie snorted and stepped out of the bathroom: “Look, just walk like you would normally. These aren’t that high, you’ll be able to do it.”

“Gee, thanks,” he replied, taking a couple of wobbly steps down the corridor.

“Mhm, you really can’t do it.”

“I told you that!” he snapped.

“Sssh. Just straighten up and hold onto Zayn’s arm. You’ll get it eventually,” she said.

“Okay,” he let out a nervous breath.

“Good luck, sis!” Lottie shouted before disappearing into the bathroom once again.  
Now it was just Louis and the staircase. He lowered himself carefully, one step at a time while holding on to the banister for dear life.  
“Not fun,” he muttered: “Last time I’m replying when someone texts me they need a favour.” 

“Oh, Louis, there you are! I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn’t want to come,” said Zayn, peeking out from Liam’s embrace.

“Oh dear lord, what have you done to him,” muttered Liam, gaping at Louis’ unsteady form approaching them.

“Zayn, you have to help me walk, please.”

“Okay, come here mate,” he offered his hand. Liam joined them, taking Louis’ other hand to help steady him.

“You know what? Liam should just carry me,” Louis suggested, looking up at him impishly. If he was really playing the role of a girl right now, he would go all out.

“Princess style?” suggested Liam, smirking.

“Princess style,” answered Zayn, fiddling in his pocket before pulling out a phone: “I have to document this.”

“All right, carry me, daddy!” Louis shouted, grasping at Liam’s shoulders making the man roll his eyes.

“Stop with your kinks at my man, bitch!” growled Zayn from behind the phone: “Now smile, Stacy.”

“Stacy?” Louis questioned from where he was now safely nestled in Liam’s arms.

“Shouldn’t it be like Louise?” joined Liam.

“No, that’s too obvious. You’re Stacy Lexington; Louis Tomlinson’s cousin from a small town near Manchester,” Zayn answered, snapping the photo, smiling to himself.

“Got it. What school does Stacy go to?” asked Louis inquisitively as they were walking out the house to the garden outside.

“Nobody is going to ask you that, it’s a party. Everyone is drunk.”

“Yeah, but I need it to build my character,” he reasoned.

“Fine. She’s in uni. Studies medicine.”

“Boring,” he huffed: “Should be like a drama student or something.”

“Fine. She’s a drama student,” sighed Zayn, opening the door to Liam’s car.

Liam lowered Louis to the ground, making sure he was steady before he let go.  
“Zayn, I’m sorry you have to do this because I’m not out yet,” he shuffled.

“Sorry Zayn? What about me?”

“I’m sorry to you too, Lou,” cringed Liam.

“It’s okay, don’t worry, babe,” said Zayn quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yes, Li, we know how hard it is to come out. Take as much time as you need,” added Louis, patting his friend’s hand.

“I will. I will come out, just not right now. I don’t think I’m ready,” he sighed.

“I know. Smile, love,” answered Zayn, untangling himself from Liam’s arms and pushing the corners of his boyfriend’s lips up with his fingers.

“You two are so sweet,” smiled Louis: “Now go. Shoo, shoo, we have a party to get to.”


	2. 2

They pulled up to the house, which Louis immediately recognised as their teammate Sam’s. He had spent far too many post-victory parties clutching that swing set in the garden because Liam made him leave the house on accord of: ‘Louis, you were about to fully strip.’ to forget about it.

“You didn’t tell me we were going to Sam’s,” accused Louis, leaning over to the front seats.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you actually know Sam,” shrugged Zayn.

Louis grunted, flinging himself backwards in overdramatised frustration. Sam always made sure to invite everyone. That is: every single person. Including the people that didn’t even go to their school. 

“Liam, please tell me there aren’t any people from Cheshire?”

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Liam chuckled: “I’m sorry Lou. I’m pretty sure their entire football team is here today. I heard Sam talking about it.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

Then again, this could be good. Cheshire was one of their tougher opposing teams and Louis constantly got into petty feuds with the members. Technically it wasn’t just him, though.  
It was a game of incessant gloating with an unhealthy measurement of satisfaction when jealousy was provoked.

Today however, Louis wasn’t himself. He was ‘drama student Stacy’. Now this opened up a whole new world of tomfoolery.  
Maybe now that he wasn’t the ‘footie twink’ everyone knew him as, he would finally get to participate in the ‘fighting over girls’ part of the fun. As a girl.  
Zayn wouldn’t need him for the whole night anyway.

“Sadly, no, I’m not kidding you.”

Liam was never one for participating in this back and forth and he had ridiculed Louis about it hundreds of times already.

“Great! I’ve changed my mind, this is going to be perfect!” he exclaimed, opening the car door: “Zayn, carry me!”

Zayn popped up at his door with an irked expression: “Zayn!” he mocked: “will not carry you. You can hold my hand but that’s it.”

“Rude,” said Louis with a huff as he pushed himself out very gracefully (not). He explored the ground like a baby giraffe finding its footing, hanging on to the car door for dear life. 

With a glance to his writhing ankles, Zayn snickered, holding his arm out.

“This might be good balance training, though. I might have to tell coach about it.”

“Shut your mouth, Liaaam,” Louis sing-songed hysterically, taking a couple of wary steps forward.

Liam shimmied around the fumbling tandem of Louis and Zayn, to close and lock the car door: “All right! Let’s go inside!”

**

This one foot ahead of the other stuff was getting easier and easier. Zayn was holding him upright to make sure he didn’t tumble into the bushes or other people for that matter.  
They made their way to the door which was wide open, supposedly to let the guests walk in and out without breaking anything in their way.

Louis already took notice of a few familiar faces and lifted his hand in greeting, before receiving a particularly nasty jab in the ribcage, courtesy of Zayn.

“You dumb idiot! Stacy doesn’t know anyone here,” the man whisper-yelled right into Louis’ poor left ear.

“I get it!” he bit back, fixing his wig subconsciously before entering the house for real.

Instantly, the smell of sweat mixed with something sweet – the unmistakable mixture of about 47 different perfume scents – and the slight hint of weed hit him. Ah, the lovely essence of party. He looked around to see that the living room / dance floor was already crowded with people gyrating furiously to the sound of 2010 Lady Gaga. It appeared quite appealing.

Louis however, followed Zayn to the kitchen, where he would supposedly meet Sarah. There were significantly fewer people in there, some making intoxicating and undoubtedly atrocious cocktails, the others taking body shots or full on making out sprawled out on the counter. Truthfully, to an outsider it would look more like an orgy than anything else.

“Well well well, who do we have here,” sounded a new, semi-drunk and also familiar voice. Louis froze for a second, recalling his position, before turning around (awkwardly stumbling a bit, but no one had to know) and grinning widely.

Sam widened his eyes, locking them with Louis’ for a brief moment. It was the first ‘oh shit’ moment of the night. Was his cover already blown?

Then Sam cleared his throat, awkwardly announcing: “Hi, I’m Sam.”

Louis’ smile grew about ten times.

“Hi Sam, I’m Stacy,” he offered out his hand, flitting his eyelashes sweetly.

“Have we met before, you do look familiar,” he asked, gaze concentrated on Louis’ face like it was puzzle pieces he couldn’t place.

“Sorry, I don’t think so.”

“She’s Tommo’s cousin. He’s sorry by the way, couldn’t make it today,” Liam sounded, amused by the interaction in front of him.

“Oh, so that’s why! You two look-alike!”

“I’ve been told, yeah,” Louis dragged innocently.

“It’s a shame Tommo couldn’t make it though. The entirety of Cheshire is here, we always have so much fun,” Sam then said, turning to Liam: “He’s gonna be so disappointed when he finds out.”

Before Liam could even open his mouth, Louis cut in: “Oh, he won’t be. He’s got better things planned.”

Sam snorted: “Better than pranking Styles and the gang? Doubt it.”

Louis shrugged, cuddling into Zayn’s side for support. It felt like the heels were low-key starting to saw at his feet.

“Wait, are you two like together? Weren’t you with that crazy Sarah bitch?” Sam asked furrowing his brows.

“Excuse me? What the fuck did you just call me Sam?”

The whole group turned around to face a short red haired demon, who couldn’t have shown up at a better time.

“Oh, hi, Sarah. Did I lie, though?” called Sam, giggling as he dodged her swing. He twisted away, picking up a bottle of beer and disappeared into the living room with a cry of: “Good luck!”

Sarah turned around, fixing her piercing blue gaze on Louis’ face.  
One time when he was five, Louis thought it would be fun to try and steal a Mars bar from a grocery store. It didn’t end well, as a lady noticed him taking it and proceeded to shout at him mercilessly in front of the fifty-ish people in the store. He swore to never do anything that would make people look at him like that again. Yet somehow under the furious eyes of this red-haired gremlin, Louis felt like he just stole the whole snack aisle.

“Who the hell are you,” she hissed, looking him up and down pointedly, like he was some cow at a cattle auction.

“I’m Stacy Lexington. Nineteen, studying drama at University of Manchester, Louis Tomlinson’s dear older cousin and oh yeah, Zayn Malik’s girlfriend of three weeks,” he kept his voice sweet and high to avoid suspicion. He was starting to get quite proud of his acting skills. That theatre phase really paid off.

“You don’t look like a couple. Are you sure Zayn didn’t pay you to pretend?”

“What does a couple look like then,” Zayn stepped into the conversation, already oozing annoyance.

“I imagine like this,” she said, stepping towards him and grabbing his hand to yank it forward. Louis almost lost his balance at the loss of his pillar and had to grab at the nearest stool to avoid breaking his ankles.  
When he glanced at Zayn, he was pushing Sarah off and furiously wiping his cheek.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” his best friend shouted, unconsciously stepping back closer to Liam, who Louis noticed had gone completely red, his hands balled up into tight angry fists.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” Louis asked before Liam could react. At this moment, nothing coming from him would be pretty.

“What, why are you all angry, it was just the cheek!” she said, biting her lip in what seemed like frustration.

“Fuck you. Really truly fuck you. He’s my boyfriend and he told you that countless times already. If you don’t learn to respect people and their boundaries, you’re gonna get into so much trouble one day, believe me,” he spat, straightening up threateningly: “Now get the fuck away from Zayn before I report you as a stalker.”

She took a small step backwards, her voice cracking: “I’m not a stalker, you psycho!” 

“You sure are acting like one,” added Liam through gritted teeth.

“Why the hell are you ganging up on me! I just kissed my boyfriend’s cheek that wasn’t anything wrong,” she said, looking around the room to the few people who cared enough to pay attention.

“Ex! Ex is a particularly important part of that sentence which you kinda left out!” shouted Zayn in exasperation.  
Louis could see how anxious this was making him as public conflicts weren’t exactly his forte. Liam must have noticed too, since he now wasn’t as angry as he was concerned, looking worriedly at Zayn and subtly running his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's arm.

“Look, Sarah,” he pushed himself off the bar stool, bravely walking towards her, mentally congratulating himself on not keeling over: “It seems your parents didn’t teach you basic human behaviour. If someone says no, that means they don’t want to do something, understand?”

She scoffed at his face: “You’re fucking ugly. If you’re trying to intimidate me then it’s not working, love.”

Louis had had enough. He tried to be reasonable. He tried acting rationally. But this woman was insane. He had to play her game if he wanted her off his back and act insane in return.  
So Louis smirked and turned around without warning, pulling Zayn close and slamming their lips together.

It wasn’t long nor anything unexpected, they’d kissed before (for experimental use of course). Zayn was a good kisser, Louis reasoned, but the fact that he knew what the man looked like when he peed his pants once in fifth grade was quite a turn off.

Once Louis turned away and purposely ignored Liam to glare at Sarah, he realised she had already gone off somewhere. Preferably to sulk.

“Oh my god, that bitch is insane,” Zayn sighed quietly, dropping his head on Louis’ shoulder. He patted his best friend’s back, now deciding to look at Liam in shame.

“Sorry,” he mouthed at the man scowling at him with pursed lips. God, Louis could only hope to find a man he would get jealous over like that.

“Excuse me?” someone tapped Louis’ shoulder, making him turn his head. It was a very clearly sloshed girl, one of the ones who were previously mixing up cocktail broths.

“You look soooo cute together,” she giggled.

“Thanks,” Louis forced a smile, mentally apologising to the low-key seething Liam burning holes in the back of his head.

“Oh, but you look gay,” she said after a moment, focusing her eyes on Zayn. Leaning into Louis and puffing the disgusting acidic breath at his face, she whispered: “He’s probably gay, you know?”

Zayn was watching him with wide eyes as a grin threatened to overtake his face. The girl pulled back and made her way over to Liam, muttering: “You should fuck him,” before stalking off to the other side of the room.

“Words cannot express how much I love drunk people,” declared Louis while Liam and Zayn shared a look.

Formalities out of the way, now it was time for Louis to have some fun.  
The three boys spent some time together on the makeshift dancefloor, before the lovebirds excused themselves to go to the bathroom, leaving Louis alone. He knew damn well those two wouldn’t ‘be back soon’ as Liam had said.

Once he tired of stumbling about the floor clumsily (he still hadn’t mastered the heels plus they were starting to majorly hurt) he left to get something to drink. He knew he couldn’t have much as he would definitely blow his cover, but that didn’t mean he had to go face the main event, fake-seducing some Cheshire lads, completely and utterly sober. 

He supposed he had gotten lucky as the boys hadn’t yet started the war. He didn’t even see much of the football teams during the night apart from Liam, Sam and a random midfielder from the other team. 

As soon as he reached the kitchen, which was by now undoubtedly labeled the weird people zone, he felt a bit safer as he took his heels off, sighing in content.

He grabbed the first fresh cup he found and reached for a bottle of vodka, knocking over a couple of empty beer cans in the way. It was disgustingly sticky in his hand. Once his cup was filled he looked around to see if there were any towels. Nope, not to be seen. 

He clenched and unclenched his sticky hands to check the severity of the issue and yes, he did need to go to the bathroom immediately. He chugged the straight vodka down, grimacing at the taste. That is why people normally start by diluting it with juice.  
Grabbing the heels on the ground, he made the trek to the bathroom quickly since he knew his way around here. He didn’t expect the door to be closed though.

He knocked.

No response.

He knocked again.

Again, no response.

“Hello?” he asked to the entity of the door. 

Then, because he felt stupid, he pushed inside, silently praying he wouldn’t walk in on Liam and Zayn.

“Ouch!” 

Louis froze mid opening the door. He peered inside, finding someone passed out, leaning with his back to the door.

“Are you okay?” he asked the stranger sitting on the probably cold as fuck ceramic tiles with an Edwardian pattern.

“Peachy!” the other person giggled in response. Great. A drunk person.

Louis sighed: “Can you let me in? I need to wash my hands.”

“Sure. Just let me...” he trailed off and left Louis to anxiously squeeze at Lottie’s high heels in his nasty palms.

The door swung open then, revealing the person standing on the other side and Louis almost dropped his shoes. 

Standing there, smiling bashfully at him with his curly hair messily framing his fucking handsome face was none other than Harry Styles, captain of the rival football team, bane of Louis’ existence and currently possibly pissed drunk. 

Sincerely, fuck Louis’ life.


End file.
